


Just One Night

by Yknotnymph



Series: On the DL [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Man on Man, Non cannon - Freeform, prequel to station 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Ripley and Sully spend one night together. Will it be enough or will someone end up hurt?





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> You can see from some of Ripley's discussion where this going. Someone is going to have a rude awakening. 
> 
> If man on man isn't your thing, just move on since there are plenty of good authors out there.

They drove in separate cars; Lucas'd given him the address of the Holiday Inn Express. It's wasn't a particularly crowded night so there was no difficulty finding parking spots. By mutual accord they walked through the lobby in total silence. They made no chitchat in elevator even though they were alone. A sense of anticipation was building. Other than the occasional shower and after funeral sex-capades, they didn't actually see each other without their clothes on. Sully did have flashbacks here and there to the night at his house, but it was so tangled up in everything else.  
  
When Luke's key card was in the door, they both stepped carefully through and Ripley carefully closed the door. They stood apart for a couple seconds.  
  
He still couldn't believe deep blue Rip's eyes were. Those said eyes were looking at him very measuredly. "Sully" he said. "Make sure you know what you want out of this. If you take the job, this is it. If you don't take the job, that's up to you, but I'm not flying to Montana to get this."  
  
It was not something Sullivan felt warranted an answer. He just stepped forward and kissed Luke. Maybe that surprised him because he opened his mouth and let it happen. There was a little bit of a dominance battle between their tongues to see which one of them wanted this more. Sullivan knew it was him. They were grappling at each other, tearing at each other's clothing. Is easiest on Sully since he was wearing a t-shirt but Luke had all damn little chief buttons.  
  
Still he persevered, he finally got to look his fill at how things have been for Ripley. If anything he was even leaner and tighter. The perfect six-pack - you could grill cheese on those abs. His pubic hair still golden blond as ever, trimmed short. and his phallus as long, hard and aroused as he'd remembered it. Sully didn't hesitate to take that cock in his mouth this time. He hadn't gotten very much when Ripley shoved him away.  
  
Ripley was checking him out too. Sullivan had worked very hard and probably worked out a little bit extra knowing he'd be encountering Luke again. "You really let yourself go," Luke said, always with his good humor that he never lost except after the funeral. He gave Sully a calculated shove onto the bed, and Sullivan grabbed his arms - off balancing him. They landed there, bouncing onto the bed with full skin on skin contact. It had been too long for Sully; he was going to touch every inch of Lucas that he could. He wanted to break through Luke's detachment. It happened once; it could happen again.  
  
He wrapped his hands around Rip's cock and started stroking. Luke groaned under his ministrations. "You ever think about this, Rip?"  
  
"Sometimes" Ripley admitted. "Occasionally I need to embrace and enjoy."  
  
"I'm embracing and enjoying you." Sullivan leaned down, resuming giving his old friend a hell of a hummer. He could feel Luke directing him, his hands on Sully's shoulders matching the siphon on his mouth. In the past Rip had run the show, but Sully was going to be an equal partner this time.  
  
Sullivan pulled back and stop for a second. He looked up at Ripley whose eyes were glazed with arousal. "Want me stop?"  
  
"Fuck no." Luke tried to bring him back to what he was doing.  
  
"You let me be on top this time." So he snuck his tongue out and gave it a quick swipe across the sensitive cleft on the bottom.  
  
"I'll let you lead because I think you need it more than I do."  
  
Lucas was right. He'd always been more of the top with Sully as the bottom. Sully liked Luke running him ragged and that was part of the attraction. That made him redoubled his efforts and listened with satisfactions to Ripley's keens, emptying into Sully's mouth.  
  
Ripley willingly rolled over on the bed and scooted his legs onto the floor.  
  
"How much prep do you need?" Sullivan got the condoms and lube out of the messenger bag.  
  
"Definitely not as much as you did."  
  
"Fine, I'll start with three." He smeared to lube on his three fingers, slithering them into Luke's ring. Ripley hissed, tense for a second before relaxing as Sully already started working him in and out. Between tiddling his prostate and his hand jerking on his cock, Luke was almost back to full readiness.  
  
"You definitely have done this more recently than me," Sullivan commented. "I never heard another whisper the whole time I was in Seattle."  
  
Ripley's response was half moan, half laugh. "Retirement."  
  
"What?"  
  
Luke glanced back. "I'm the chief," he said. "I know which guys are gay, straight, flexible. Once they retire, they're game. "  
  
"How often?" Sullivan had to ask since it was probably the most honest Rip was going to be with him sexually ever.  
  
"You need to talk about this now?" Sullivan squeeze him harder. "At most once or twice a year. If I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Since that was a good honest answer, Sullivan decided he would reward him for it. He pulled out his fingers and started pushing himself in. He groaned, it was just as good as he'd remembered. Maybe better. "Damn it, Rip."  
  
"Faster," Ripley requested.  
  
So the slide felt good for him too - the constriction and tight heat. Sully couldn't help himself to want to keep going. "How much can you take?"  
  
"More," Ripley commanded. "Rougher is better." Sullivan grabbed Rip's hips and rode him like a bucking bronco. It was almost too fucking much, holding his muscles under his hands. Neither of them lasted very long, Rip went first and Sullivan didn't take long to follow.  
  
He tied off the condom and threw it away, "Seriously, you ready to give that up?"  
  
"Do you mean guys?"  
  
"Sure, let's start with guys."  
  
Lucas didn't even blush. "I told you. I definitely lean towards women. You know what it's like. Different. If I could find one that was just the right mix of feminine and masculine - athletic - it would probably be enough. I like topping more than bottom so if she's open to it, I get pretty much everything I want. If she likes toys and wanted to top me, I'd let her."  
  
Sullivan disbelievingly said, "Maybe you should look into the WNBA."  
  
Ripley chuckled, "We do have a franchise, but I'm under the impression a significant number of them like guys significantly less than I do."  
  
"And me?" Sullivan asked.  
  
"You already know where I stand on that." He rolled over lining himself with up Sullivan, height to height. "But for the time we have, I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Then you go back to being my friend who is my boss?"  
  
"Exactly. I'm not your friend again until tomorrow."  
  
So Luke spent the next 12 hours showing Sullivan exactly what is meant to be in his thrall. There wasn't a piece of skin that Ripley didn't touch, a single magical skill he didn't use. He pushed Sully to the brink over and over again, using him with a single minded determination that brought him off repeatedly with shouts and screams of pleasure. Sully had no illusions about what this night meant to Ripley, but it meant so much more to Sully.  
  
There was always a part of Ripley that stayed detached, a part that Sullivan never touched, except that brief day after the funeral. It may be that none of his wives ever touched either. It wasn't darkness, it was armor. Unshakeable logic, all things that Sullivan had tried so hard to cultivate but couldn't. There's always a part of him that he couldn't control.  
  
At last after a last ten am sex session, Sullivan was standing with the contract and the pen in his hand. He looked down at the fully dressed fire chief studiously giving him a blow job, using his tongue in ways that he hadn't even known as possible. Sully wanted to lose himself in the cove of his mouth. Even if this something that couldn't be permanent, it didn't keep him from wanting it.  
  
The pleasure the suction became was too intense so finally he let go one last time. Ripley swallowed him greedily as Sullivan pulled back.  
  
His eyes closed, Sully put his pen on the paper and signed his name.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Fire Chief Ripley nodded and got up, "Welcome to the team, Captain Sullivan." He smiled slightly.  
  
Sullivan examined Ripley's unconcerned face and wondered if this had been a mistake.   
  
It would be a mistake he'd have to live with; just like the ones before.

**Author's Note:**

> What rule do you imagine Ripley is about to break?


End file.
